Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 02
is the 2nd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 104th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on April 10, 2011 in Japan and later on October 20, 2012 in the United States. It features Fang Leone. Plot Yuki had just arrived to his destination by ferry to study the Star Fragment. However, he is stopped by none other than Johannes. Johannes challenges him to a battle and they proceed. Yuki's Anubius fights against Johannes's Beat Lynx. Anubius gets overwhelmed by Beat Lynx and Yuki and Anubius flee from Johannes by knocking over some boxes, but Johannes follows them. Elsewhere, Gingka and friends are having some practice battles. Gingka battles against Kenta while Benkei battles against Kyoya. Gingka and Kenta have a strong battle and Gingka defeats Kenta with his special move Final Drive, while Kyoya beats Benkei. Benkei then has a flashback to when they battle and he lost and he and Kyoya witnessed the Star Fragment fly pass them. Madoka and Hikaru watch as they battle. Madoka states that she has found out via her computer that Fang Leone is able to have a mode-change by simply flipping the Metal Frame turning it into "Counter-Mode". The same is with Cosmic Pegasus, it enables a mode change by turning the PC Frame left. Madoka and Hikaru tell this to Kyoya while he battles. Kyoya tells them that he is tired of being examined. He storms off while Benkei follows him. Yuki rushes to escape from Johannes but fails. Kyoya finds them and Yuki begs Kyoya to help him. Kyoya declines, he tells Yuki that since he is also a Blader, he needs to fight his own battles and learn some new skills and leaves Yuki for bait. However, Gingka launches Pegasus at Beat Lynx, saving Yuki. Yuki then notices that Gingka holds a Bey with the power of the Star Fragment. Johannes then retreats. Yuki thanks them for saving himself but collapses to the ground. Gingka and friends pick him up and get him help. Yuki arrives safely onto a hospital bed and feels relieved. He explains to them why Johannes was chasing him. Yuki tells that when he was younger, his grandfather told him of the Star Fragment. This Star Fragment was said to have created the original Pegasis and L-Drago. Yuki, being an astronomer, aspired to study about this. So, one day when he was doing some research, Yuki witnessed the Star Fragment first hand. It exploded and let out ten beams of light. One beam of it crashed into his Bey, Anubius and gave Anubius the power of the Star Fragment. Yuki then tells them a being called "Nemesis" is plotting to use the unknown power of the Star Fragment in order to control the world. Yuki says that they have to stop Nemesis or else, the whole world will be doomed. There are also these mystical Bladers called the "Legendary Bladers" who have the power of the Star Fragment inside their Beys and are able to stop Nemesis. Gingka and Kyoya are two of them however there are eight more Legendary Bladers. Gingka and his friends are intrigued at Yuki's story and Gingka vows to stop Nemesis. Gingka then holds Pegasus and decides to name it Cosmic Pegasus. Kenta and the rest agree too. Yuki is relieved by this and is glad that he has a friend in Gingka and finally Gingka and co's quest to stop Nemesis begins. Yuki tells them that most of the Legendary Bladers are unknown, however Gingka and co decide to find them. Meanwhile, Johannes sitting on top of a building petting cats, watches them and will do anything to stop their quest. Major Events *Gingka and friends meet Yuki Mizusawa, an astronomer. *Yuki tells the Group about the legend of the "Legendary Bladers". *The group begin the search for the Legendary Bladers. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Yuki Mizusawa *Johannes *Ryusei Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Yuki's Grandfather (Flashback) Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's; Featured) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') Featured Beybattles New *Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubius 85XF) vs. Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) = No outcome (Interrupted by Gingka Hagane) Continued None Trivia *This is the first episode, with the exception of Pegasus and Leone, to have two-mode beyblades since Metal Masters. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes